Cosmos in Gotham City
by Gohaun
Summary: Sailor Cosmos finds herself in Gotham City, and meets Batman for the first time. Will these two opposites work well together, or will the city suffer?
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Batman or Sailor Moon.

This is an AU fic, so somethings have changed in the story line. I hope you enjoy!

Batman stared at the woman in front of him. Standing in a regal matter, the look on her face one of annoyance more than anything. You'd never know she'd just got done fighting. . . whatever that thing was. Her white outfit and silver hair contrasted his black suit, and shone so bright it almost hurt his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked, finally breaking the silence since the battle ended.

"I am Sailor Cosmos," she replied, turning to face him. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Batman." He took in her appearance. She was magnificent! Eyes as blue as the ocean, lips pink as a cherry blossom, and her hair the color of the moonlight. Never had Batman seen something so perfect. He shook his head to clear it. "What was that thing?"

"An outsider from another world. It never should have gotten past my outer defenses, I apologize for the destruction it caused," she replied.

"How do you fight in that outfit?" He asked, taking in her high heels and short skirt.

"The same way you do," she replied with a smirk.

A siren wailed behind the man in black and he turned to look. "I've got to," he began to talk, but as he turned around, the girl was gone.

Serenity looked out the window of her hotel room. "How did she get past my defenses," she wondered out loud. "I haven't had to transform into Cosmos for a long time. I'll just have to go to check on them when I have the chance." She sighed and fell back onto the bed. "Gotham City is a disgusting place. So many terrible things happen here, but I guess it's a good thing I was here, there's no way Batman could have handled that on his own." She stretched and yawned. "I suppose I should get ready for bed."

Bruce fixed his tie and walked into the art gallery. One thing about being a millionaire was he had to attend things like this from time to time. Events and charities, he needed to make an appearance, even though most of the time he would rather be out as Batman, fighting the crime on the streets.

Tonight, was a charity art show, a famous painter had come to Gotham to show and sell some of her paintings, while raising money to help save the trees. He hadn't heard of this particular artist before, she has shown up out of nowhere, according to reports, just became famous overnight it almost seemed. He'd researched her before coming tonight, and when he could find nothing, his interest was piqued.

He was admiring a landscape when another painting caught his eye; one of a girl in a sailor uniform. He walked over to it and read the title. "Sailor Moon."

"What do you think?" A soft feminine voice asked form behind.

Bruce turned, quite surprised, he hadn't even heard her. "She's very pretty," he said.

The woman smiled. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Wayne. I'm Serenity Tsukino, the artist of this gallery." She offered him her hand.

He shook her hand, marveling at the strength behind it. "This is quite the painting," he said turning around. "What was the inspiration?"

"Back in Japan, there is a legend. It says that 300 years ago, a great evil fell upon the earth. An evil which could only be vanquished by Sailor Moon and her Guardians," Serenity began. "The legend says that Sailor Moon was the princess of the moon," she moved to the next painting, which depicted Princess Serenity. "And her court we're the princesses of the other planets in the solar system. Each one bore special powers given to them by their planets so they could defend their princess, and the kingdom they loved." She moved to the next series of paintings, those of the evils she fought. "They fought many tough opponents, and gained new allies along the way. Including the Prince of the Earth, Endymion." She stopped in front of a picture of Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon, a sad smile on her face. "They fell in love, as they were destined, and gave each other strength through all their battles." She finally stopped in front of a group painting, sitting on the bench in front of it. "It says they finally vanquished all evil in the world, and were able to rule in a place called Crystal Tokyo. This picture shows Sailor Moon and all her guardians, her King by her side, and their beautiful daughter in front of them."

Bruce studied the picture in front of them as Serenity's eyes went blank and her mind wandered.

She missed them; every one of them, every day. She wished she could go back to those happy times, where Mamoru stood next to her, and her scouts stood behind her. But they were gone, and she was alone, so alone, for so long.

Their final battle seemed like only yesterday, though it had been over 300 years ago. She could see all her scouts, beaten and bleeding, her beloved husband trying his best to stay strong. Eternal Sailor Moon stood weakly in front of her team, trying her best to protect them. Blood ran down her face and covered her white jump suit.

Their enemy was strong, and their only option left had been to pool all their power together as they had done so many times in the past. All Nine scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and even Luna and Artemis sent all their power to Sailor Moon. It was then she gained the power of Sailor Cosmos and defeated the enemy. Only to realize after, everyone had been too weak for the transfer and had given her their life force as well. She tried, effortlessly, to bring them back with her powers; reincarnate them, anything, but nothing worked. She may have saved the planet that day, but she destroyed her whole world.

"Is everything ok?" Bruce asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She smiled. "Yes, it's just been a long day."

"You say this is just a legend?" He asked.

"Well, unless you know of a Crystal Tokyo." She forced a laugh. "Please excuse me now, I must make my rounds."

Bruce nodded his head and walked to the portrait or Eternal Sailor Moon. Oliver Queen walked up beside him. "I've seen this woman before," Bruce told his friend. "Or someone very similar to her."

Oliver looked puzzled. "Where?"

Bruce took Oliver to a secluded place and told him about the incident the other night.

The evening continued on, taking the large group of people into a larger room where they would have an auction, dinner, and the ability to mingle and dance.

Bruce found himself drawn to the young artist once more. Her hair was so blonde it almost seemed gold, her eyes blue as the sky. Her red dress brought out the red in her glossed lips; and there was something different about her. He walked up beside her and asked her for a dance.

They were silent as they moved across the floor with a grace equal to that of professionals. Serenity closed her eyes and followed Bruce willingly. She hadn't had a dance like this in years. He pulled her close to him breathing in her scent.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" He asked her quietly.

"I guess you could say it's in my blood." She pulled back as the song ended and smiled at the Millionaire in front of her. "Thank you for the dance."

"The pleasure was all mine," Bruce purred as he kissed her hand.

Suddenly the building went dark, and people started to panic.

"Get everyone out," Bruce told Serenity.

As Bruce tried to find a safe place to change, a blinding white light lit up the room, and Sailor Cosmos appeared. She waved her staff and the lights came back on, illuminating everyone.

Once again, she looked more annoyed than anything as she addressed the men who were attempting to steal the valuables in the room. "These people are here trying to have a good time and help save this rotting planet; yet here you are trying to take advantage of them. Luckily for me, we already have several members of the Police force here who can take care of you once I'm done."

"Oooo, I'm so scared," one of the men cried sarcastically. "A girl in a skirt is gonna take us out." He pulled a gun and aimed it at her. "Give up girlie."

Sailor Cosmos sighed. "Shine Aqua Illusion." She smirked as all the robbers were bound in ice. "Officers, if you don't mind taking care of these vermin, the rest of you can continue to enjoy your evening. And don't worry, they'll defrost as soon as they're safely behind bars." And with that, she disappeared.

Oliver stood beside Bruce in awe. "Wow," was all he could say.

"Yeah," Bruce agreed.

"She puts us to shame," Oliver admitted.

"Yeah," he turned to the blonde man. "Where did she come from? That's what I want to know." He looked up and spotted Serenity kneeling next to an elderly woman who was very shaken up by the latest incident. "Excuse me, Oliver."

Serenity placed her hand on the woman's back. "Everything is ok, you're going to be fine."

The woman relaxed almost instantly. "Thank you, young lady." She smiled.

Serenity walked up to the stage. "Is anyone hurt?" She asked the crowd in front of her. No one replied. "I apologize for any distress this has caused; if you wish to leave, feel free. For those that wish to stay I will have more champagne brought out, and we can continue the night as planned." She exited the stage, and music once again began to play.

"You're very calm," Bruce said from behind her.

She turned. "I've had to learn," she told him. "But, I think I'll take my leave for the night. Good night Mr. Wayne." She curtsied slightly and began to walk away only to be grabbed by the wrist.

"Ms. Tsukino, wait," Bruce said. "How long will you be in Gotham?"

She smiled and faced him. "I'm not sure; a few weeks at least."

"I'd like to take you out to dinner sometime, if that's alright?"

"Tomorrow, seven o'clock. I'm staying in the Wayne Hotel. I'm sure you'll be able to find me." And with that, she turned and walked away.

Up in her hotel room, Serenity showered and now lay on the bed looking out the large balcony windows up at the stars. Turning into Sailor Cosmos had brought back many memories for her. She missed the stars. She had traveled to many worlds in her past.

Her last battle, and the birth of Sailor Cosmos had happened when she was only 25. Tokyo was safe, and she tried to live a normal life, more or less burying herself in her work. As time passed she began to realize that she wasn't aging, she looked the same as she had that fateful night. She stayed in Tokyo as long as she dared, then moved to America for a decade, but got bored.

As Sailor Cosmos, she was able to breathe in space, and she decided to leave her beloved planet. She sold all her belongings and placed all her money into a savings bond, finally taking to the blackness of space. She drifted through the solar system, silently apologizing to each planet for the loss of their princess, and when she passed Pluto, she fell into a deep sleep and simply drifted.

She only awoke when she had gotten pulled into the gravity of a planet of warriors. Though they were very skeptical of her at first, they soon welcomed her in. There she learned how to fly and fight in her "civilian" form. They had even taught her how to shoot energy from her hands and transport herself from one place to another. She learned many things there, including how to love again. Their lifespan was long, and she stayed there for over 100 years until she was asked to mate with the prince who had taught her so much. She refused, and once again took to the stars.

She next found a small and quiet planet, full of a very artistic race. Intrigued with her long golden hair; as they had none themselves; she had learned a variety of ways to wear her hair. Here she picked up painting, and they helped her perfect her talent. She was content there, and only left because something had tripped her alarms set around her solar system. She bade the people there farewell and transported herself back to planet Earth.

The source of the alarm had been a small baby sent from a destroyed planet. It was then she decided to stay. The world had become an awful and corrupted place, more than when she left.

She accessed her savings bond only to find she was now quite wealthy. She finally settled in a small house in the country. Painting had become a hobby for her, and she began to paint many things, and soon became famous for her work.

A scream below in the alley pulled Serenity out of her thoughts. She sighed, willing herself to ignore it, but when another scream rang in her ears she stood. She had discovered during her many years that she could choose which form of Sailor Moon she wanted to become simply by thinking about it. Knowing this would be easy she transformed into her first form of Sailor Moon. She looked in the mirror; it was strange to see. The last time she had worn this uniform she had been a child, merely 14 years old.

Another cry for help pulled her away from the mirror. Looking into the alley below she saw a young girl being chased by a man. Sailor Moon shook her head and jumped off the balcony, flying down to the ground in front of the man.

He ran into her, fright on his face and tried to turn around and run. Sailor Moon grabbed his wrist and turned him back toward her roughly. "Where do you think you're going?"

The girl he had been chasing had collapsed on the floor in a fit of tears. Relived that she had been saved.

"Let me go," the man cried.

Sailor Moon took to the sky, dragging the man with her. "Still want me to let you go?" She queried.

He screamed, and grabbed her around the waist.

She quickly flew to the nearest police station and placed him on the ground. "Go turn yourself in," she demanded.

"Ok," he squeaked running into the station.

Thinking of the girl in the alley she transported herself back to the alley. The girl still sat in the alley, still too scared to move.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked her.

"Yes, I think so," she replied. "Thank you so much! I was so scared!"

Sailor Moon walked up to the girl and offered her a hand. Pulling the girl to her feet she smiled and wiped the girl's tears away with a gloved finger. "Would you like me to take you somewhere?"

"Who are you?" The girl asked, nodding.

Nostalgia took over Serenity as she smiled and simply replied, "I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice."

She stayed out after that stopping numerous thefts, attempted rapes, and other crimes. A large group of cops alerted her to a larger crime, leading her to transform into Sailor Cosmos again. Cosmos had all the powers of her scouts, and she often found it easier to simply freeze, or shock her enemies instead of fighting them into submission.

Sensing someone behind her she smiled. "Batman."

"Cosmos," he greeted walking toward her. "You stick out like a sore thumb."

"I've nothing to hide from," she retorted. "What's going on?"

"Long story short, turf war. Civilians have been involved," Batman replied.

"They are the first priority then," Cosmos said.

"I don't need your help," he growled looking at her.

"Well you're getting it." She jumped off the roof and gracefully landed on the ground.

The mission went on without a hitch. Batman and Sailor Cosmos worked together perfectly and dealt with the mobsters easily and quickly.

Sailor Cosmos stood with Batman on the roof once more. "I missed working with a team."

Batman smirked. "You had a team before?"

"A very long time ago." She faced him. "We'll have to do this again." And she disappeared.

Stay tuned for Serenity and Bruce's first date! Please review. If I get enough people liking this story I may expand it!

Gohaun


	2. The Relationship

Chapter Two

The Relationship

Serenity stood in front of the mirror, inspecting her outfit for her date with Bruce. She wore a dark blue dress that fell a little below the knees, with a halter top. Matching heels decorated her feet. A knock on the door pulled her way from the mirror.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by a dozen of the most beautiful red roses she had seen. "Oh, Bruce, they're beautiful!"

He smiled behind the flowers "I'm glad you like them." He handed her the flowers in a vase.

"Come in, while I put these somewhere," she backed away from the door, taking the roses to the bedroom.

"How do you like my hotel?" Bruce asked inspecting the room.

"I only have one small complaint," she replied walking out of the bedroom.

"Oh?"

"No gym."

Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "A gym?"

Serenity laughed. "I need to keep my girlish figure somehow, and I love food far too much to diet."

"Well, I have a gym at my mansion; you're more than welcome to use it if you'd like."

"Thank you." She grabbed her purse and took Bruce's offered arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

"Tell me more about this legend," Bruce said at dinner.

Serenity smiled. "What is it about that legend that intrigues you so?"

"Your paintings were so realistic; where did you get the ideas for them?"

"They had cameras 300 years ago, some of it I pulled from the pictures I could find, and the rest I just made up. There aren't many pictures of her, since she moved mostly at night; much like your Batman."

"What of the Princess of the Moon stuff?"

"That's just part of the legend." She giggled. "It's just a story, it doesn't have to make sense."

Bruce laughed as well, "I suppose that's true."

Over the next few days Sailor Cosmos continued to go out at night to help Batman clean up the streets. They didn't talk much, yet they worked together flawlessly. She found herself almost drawn to him. He reminded her in some ways of Tuxedo Mask. Though he was much more quiet, and brooding, and when she thought about it, nothing like Mamoru at all. But she enjoyed working with him.

Serenity had been using the gym in Wayne Manor quite often. Her 100 years on the alien planet had taught her to always train to get better; and she enjoyed it. Bruce had always left her alone, understanding the need to be alone and blow off steam.

Serenity exited the changing room to see Bruce standing in front of her.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

She smiled. "Sure."

They entered the gym together. Bruce took off his shirt and Serenity couldn't help but stare.

"You ok?" He asked.

She blushed and looked away. "Yeah." She placed her towel on the bench and turned to face Bruce. She wore a white sports bra and black leggings.

Bruce's mouth dropped at the sight of her. This woman was gorgeous. Her bare midriff showed a perfect six pack. And her arms and legs bore muscles as well.

"Like what you see?" Serenity asked.

Bruce blushed. "Sorry."

Serenity laughed. "Well, if I'm being honest, I was a little shocked myself. Would you like to spar?"

"I don't think you could keep up with me," Bruce said.

"Try me," Serenity challenged, walking to the large mat in the middle and taking a fighting stance.

He met her in the middle of the mat, analyzing her stance. He lunged at her first, only to find himself lying on the floor.

Serenity giggled. "Weren't expecting that, were you?"

Bruce rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I'll have to take you more seriously."

She smiled. "You'd be surprised."

The two sparred for quite some time, still going when they were dripping with sweat. The moon rose outside the mansion before Bruce once again found himself on the floor, Serenity's foot to his neck.

Panting Serenity smiled. "Got you!" She stepped back, and offered Bruce a hand up. Walking over to the bench and her towel she sighed. "I haven't had a spar like that in a long time." She tossed Bruce his towel and took a drink of water.

Bruce wiped his face and head. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"From the best group of fighters, I have ever met," she replied. "Where did you learn?"

"The league of assassins," he walked up to her. "I never would have pegged you for a fighter."

She smiled up at him, her blue eyes sparkling. "There are many things you don't know about me, Mr. Wayne."

"Well, I'd like the chance to get to know them," he said moving closer to her. Their lips met for the first time since they'd begun seeing each other. The kiss deepened, and Serenity nearly melted under the passion she felt, it had been a long time since she had been kissed.

She pulled away and looked down at the floor. "I need to go." She turned to leave.

"Serenity, wait." Bruce placed his hands on her shoulder. "I would like for you to come stay here in the mansion with me. There are plenty of extra rooms, and you'll be able to use the gym whenever you'd like. We also have a room you can set up your painting things. It's pointless for you to keep spending money."

She turned to face him. "I don't know."

"No pressure. I won't force you into something you don't want to do. I just enjoy spending time with you and would like to do it more often."

Serenity thought for a moment. "Ok, I'll come."

"Great!" He kissed her again quickly.

"So, every year Wayne Enterprises puts on this huge Halloween party," Bruce told Serenity one afternoon.

"And?" Serenity looked up from the canvas in front of her.

"I would love if you would come with me," he explained. "And if you don't mind, I'd like to dress up as two of the characters from your paintings."

A look of concern crossed her face; did he know about her? "Why?"

"As the founder of the party, I make it my goal to have one of the best and unique costume, and I know nobody will dress up as your characters," he explained.

She let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "That would be great."

He grinned. "I want yours to be a surprise, but I will send a tailor to get your measurements."

A few weeks later she stood in front of the full-length mirror in her room. "He would pick this," she said to herself. Staring back at her, was Princess Serenity. The fabric was soft and white as freshly fallen snow, and it sparkled ever so slightly. The empire waist pulled back with a ribbon that went all the way down the back of her dress. The golden circlets were delicate and subtle. The only difference was, Bruce had made the dress sleeveless. She giggled as she realized Bruce had made the perfect blend of her Princess dress and the dress she would have worn as Neo Queen Serenity.

Her hair was pulled up in her classic buns in each side, a style she had scarcely worn since the night she became Cosmos; a tiara rest in the middle. Bruce had even gotten her crescent moon earrings and necklace.

There was a knock at the door, and Bruce entered. Serenity's breath caught, and her heart began to pound. He looked exactly like Tuxedo Mask. Down to the pendant Mamoru used to wear.

"How do I look?" Bruce asked walking up to her.

"Amazing," Serenity breathed.

"You are stunning," Bruce said taking her hand and kissing it. He offered her his arm. "Shall we, Princess."

"So, Princess," Bruce said as they danced slowly together, later that evening. "What is it you want to do with your life?"

"I'm a painter," she giggled.

"With a lot of money," Bruce whispered.

"I want to help heal the world," she said. "I want to help those who can't help themselves; to lower crime and increase happiness, I just want the people of this planet to live happy, healthy lives." Serenity blushed and looked at the floor. "Sounds silly, doesn't it?"

Bruce lifted her chin to look up at him. "I don't think that's silly at all." He pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

The party continued late into the night, everything running smoothly. Serenity and Bruce headed back to Wayne manor late. Helping Serenity out of the car Bruce pulled her into another passionate kiss. She all but melted into the man dressed like Tuxedo Mask. She moaned happily.

Taking her hand Bruce led her up to his room, kissing her as often as possible. The door slammed shut beneath their weight as he once again kissed her passionately. His hands traveled to the back of her dress untying it, soon finding the zipper and dropping her dress to the ground.

For the first time in 250 years, Serenity gave in to her desires.

Now that Serenity and Bruce have slept together what is going to happen? Find out next time, and please, review!

Gohaun


	3. The Truth Unfolds

Chapter 3

The Truth Unfolds

Serenity awoke in the morning next to a still sleeping Bruce. She smiled to herself and got out of the bed as quietly as possible and transported herself to her room.

'What are you doing, Serenity?' She pondered as she let hot steamy water run over her head. 'You know you can't be with him, why are you letting yourself fall for him?'

She sighed. She had heard Bruce tell her he loved her last night as she lay on his chest. Her eyes had been closed, so she pretended to be asleep. Part of her wanted to repeat the words, but another, larger part of her, told her to run, just as she had from her lover on the warrior planet.

Bruce was a gentile and passionate lover; something she hadn't had since Mamoru. He was charming and handsome, and he wanted many of the same things she did, but he would never understand her past or her secret.

She finished showering, dressed and headed down to the kitchen where Alfred was preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Miss Serenity," he greeted her.

"Good morning, Alfred," she replied sitting at one of the chairs behind the island counter.

"Would you like some tea this morning?" He asked, knowing what she usually preferred in the mornings.

"Actually, can you make some hot chocolate?"

"Of course," Alfred replied. He busied himself getting things prepared. As he handed her a cup of hot cocoa, he paused and looked at her. "May I speak freely?"

Serenity happily sipped her drink. "Of course, you never have to ask that," she answered.

"I haven't seen Master Bruce this happy since he was a boy and his parents died," Alfred told her. "He truly cares for you. And it is nice to see him smile so often."

Serenity blushed. "He makes me happy too."

Just then Bruce walked into the kitchen, wearing only pajama pants. "Good morning," he purred giving Serenity a kiss on the forehead.

"Morning Master Bruce," Alfred echoed. "What would you like to drink?"

The tall man looked down at Serenity, and examined her drink. "What are you drinking?"

"Hot chocolate," she spoke into her cup.

"Really?"

She looked up at him. "My first hus . . . uh . . . boyfriend used to make me hot chocolate when I was younger, it makes me happy," she explained. She had almost said husband.

Sitting down he said, "Sounds good."

Alfred placed a large plate of food in front of Serenity and she began to eat happily. After finishing, she excused herself to go paint.

Bruce watched her go with a smile. "She is an amazing woman."

"That she is Master Bruce," the butler agreed.

"I want to ask her to marry me," he confided.

"What about Batman?" Alfred queried.

The millionaire sighed. "I'll have to find a way to tell her. I just hope she understands." He took a sip of his drink. "I told her I loved her last night."

"What did she say?" Alfred asked placing a plate in front of Bruce.

"She didn't answer." He took a bite. "At first I thought she was asleep, but her breathing hadn't changed. She heard me, I know she did."

"Perhaps she is just as scared as you," Alfred offered.

"Yeah, maybe."

Serenity stared at the blank canvas in front of her. She was thinking too much; she could never paint when she thought too much. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind. "Don't think about it too much," she whispered to herself. "You have plenty of time to think about your future."

She opened her eyes and her brush began to move. She became so engulfed in her work she hadn't heard Bruce walk in behind her. He stood and watched her for a few moments before clearing his throat.

Serenity jumped a little and turned around. "I didn't hear you come in."

"What are you painting?" He asked walking closer to her.

She looked at her canvas. "Not sure yet," she replied honestly. "Two people dancing, I think." She giggled. "Sometimes I just let my mind go blank and just let the art flow out of me."

Bruce smiled at her lovingly. "You are cute."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes." He leaned down to her ear. "Just thinking about last night." He kissed her neck.

Serenity welcomed the kiss. "Really, now?"

Another kiss. "Yes." He kissed her lips now. "In fact, I can't stop thinking about it."

Serenity put her brush down and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Bruce picked her up and took her to his room once more.

**Two Months later*

Cosmos stood on the edge of a tall building looking out upon the city. "Quiet night," she said to the figure who had just appeared behind her.

"It has been since you showed up," Batman replied. He stopped right beside her. "What brought you to Gotham anyway?"

She looked at him, trying to figure out why he was just asking this now. "At first it was the monster from space; but then I realized just how much help this city needed."

"What are you trying to accomplish?" He turned to look at her.

"I want to help heal the world," she replied. "I want to help those who can't help themselves; to lower crime and increase happiness, I just want the people of this planet to live happy, healthy lives."

Batman's eyes widened. "What?"

"I am 352 years old," she said. "I have seen this planet change so much. I have seen a future where everyone lived in peace. But then I see places like this; overrun with crime and homelessness. It has always been my duty to protect this planet and the people who live here. I just want them all to by happy."

Batman began to laugh, something Cosmos had never heard.

"It's not funny," she growled. "I assume you want the same thing."

Batman stopped laughing and closed the distance between him and the woman in white, so close she could have kissed her. His eyes examined her face.

"How did I not realize this before?" He questioned.

Cosmos backed away from him, feeling uneasy. "Notice what?"

"I've heard parts of that speech before; from a beautiful painter," he explained.

Her eyes went wide and her hand traveled up to her mouth which was now open with surprise.

"Serenity?" Batman asked.

"How . . . ?"

He removed his hood.

"Bruce?" She walked toward him, placing her hand on his cheek.

"So, I'm right."

Cosmos backed away from him and dropped her transformation. "How did I not put two and two together?"

"How do you change the way you look?"

"There is much about me you don't know Bruce." She sighed. "Seems like we need to sit down and have a chat."

"Let's head back to the manor." He put his mask back on and began to turn.

Serenity placed a hand on his shoulder. "I can get us there faster."

One second they were on the roof, the next they were standing in Wayne Manor.

Bruce turned to her with wide eyes and removed his mask again. "How did you do that?"

"I learned," she told him. Walking into the large living room she sat on the couch and stared at the already lit fire in front of her. "I'm sorry for lying to you."

He sat next to her. "I lied too."

She looked at him. "You must have a ton of questions."

"How old are you, really?"

"352."

"How?"

Serenity sighed. "I am the princess from my paintings. I am Lunarian, originally born on the moon, and reincarnated and born on earth. At 14 I found out I was Sailor Moon, and shortly after Princess Serenity. I truly did have many scouts who fought alongside me, but they and my husband, Mamoru, perished in our last battle, making me Sailor Cosmos. I already had a longer lifespan than humans; having royal blood from the moon, but Cosmos has made me eternal.

"I have been to many planets, and learned how to fight and fly, and use instant transition from a race of warriors, and how to paint from another, more docile race."

"What brought you back to Earth?"

"A vessel set off my alarms around the Solar System," she explained. "Turned out to be a Kryptonian child. The one I believe you all call Superman."

Bruce laughed. "Good ol' Clark."

"I decided to stay after that, but hadn't transformed into Cosmos until the first night we met. How is it you became Batman?"

Bruce leaned back against the couch and recounted his tale.

"Wow." Serenity leaned back as well, looking at Bruce who was staring into the fire. "So, what happens now?"

Bruce was quiet for a while, and surprised Serenity when he quickly moved in to kiss her. After deepening the kiss, he pulled away from her. "I don't care if you're an alien, or much older than me. We make a perfect team, as Batman and Cosmos, or Serenity and Bruce." He stood. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

After a few minutes, Bruce returned, wearing a tux and holding two champagne bottles. He handed one to Serenity and sat down next to her. He took a sip and set his glass down. He seemed to be nervous, something Serenity had never seen, he was always so sure and confident.

"Serenity," he took her hand in his. "I love you. I have never met anyone as amazing as you, with all the same goals as me. I believe that together we can accomplish anything." Her heart began to pound as Bruce knelt down on one knee. "I know we haven't been together long, but I've never been more sure of anything." He pulled out a ring box and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

A tear ran down Serenity's cheek "Oh, Bruce." Her shoulders fell and she looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, I can't." Tears were pouring down her cheeks.

Bruce's face fell as did his hand. "Why?"

She looked at him, her eyes red. "I love you, please don't get me wrong. But I am immortal; I won't age, I will never get old and die. But you will. And I don't want you to hate me when you're old and dying and I'm not. Plus, I don't want to watch you die. I did that once, and I never want to do it again."

"I won't hate you," he argued.

"I'm sorry, but people will start to wonder why I never age." She stood up. "I should go."

Bruce stood swiftly and grabbed her hand, stopping her retreat. "What about your Crystal Tokyo?"

Serenity turned to face him. "What about it?"

"Can you make it?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. Endymion was the prince of the Earth. As far as I know, Crystal Tokyo was the result of the Earth and Moon uniting as one. I don't know if there is another way."

Tears were falling down Bruce's cheeks now. "Please, don't leave."

She transformed into Sailor Cosmos. "I'm sorry," she said not facing him; and in an instant, she was gone.

Poor Bruce :'(. What happens now? Will Bruce just let her leave or will he search for his love?

Read the next chapter to find out. And as always, review please!

Gohaun


	4. Love at Last

Love at last

She appeared on the moon and immediately broke down in a fit of tears. "This isn't fair," she shouted at the ruins of the Moon Castle. "What am I supposed to do? Please mother, tell me what to do. I love him, this isn't fair."

There was no answer. She wasn't sure if she had really expected one; the power of the moon wasn't as strong as it once was, due to the loss of Crystal Tokyo.

She cried; she cried for the loss of her friends and her husband, for the daughter who had never been born, she cried for leaving her love on the warrior planet, and she cried for Bruce. The man she loved so much, and who reminded her often of Mamoru. And she cried for herself, she was tired, and old, and so lonely. She wanted more than anything to be able to love someone without fear of losing them.

Over 300 years of pent up rage, frustration, sadness and loneliness poured out of her at this moment. Wracking sobs and endless tears, until finally she was too exhausted to stay awake.

"Usako," a familiar voice said softly.

Serenity looked up into the face of her beloved husband. "Mamoru?" She had had many dreams about him before, but something was different about this time.

He smiled lovingly at her. "Yes, it's me."

She flung her arms around him. "I've missed you so much," she cried.

"I have missed you as well. But I don't have much time." He pulled out of the embrace and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Usako, go, be with Bruce."

She shook her head and looked down. "I can't," she cried. "I can't bear to lose another lover."

"Princess Serenity, I was only human. I did not have an extended life. It was because you loved me, because you gave me part of you, that I would have been able to live a long life by your side." He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "The Silver Crystal has changed too much to bring fourth Crystal Tokyo. But the scouts and I believe you and Bruce can bring fourth an era of peace on Earth.

"Go to him. Live a life full of love. The scouts and I don't blame you for anything, we love you, and just want you to be happy."

"Thank you, Mamoru." She wiped her tears and smiled feebly. "How long do you think he'll live?"

Mamoru shook his head. "I don't know for sure, but barring any complications, a few thousand years." He looked behind him suddenly as if being called. "I have to go now. I love you. Go, be happy." He kissed her softly, then backed away and faded into the sky.

She continued to sleep on her home planet; her Silver Crystal gathering strength, and her body needing the rest after her onslaught of emotion. When he finally woke, she felt more rested than she had for quite some time. She took a deep breath and transported herself to the door of Wayne Manor.

She rang the loud doorbell and waited patiently for Alfred to answer the door.

He looked almost relieved to see her. "Miss Serenity, it's nice to see you."

"Hey Alfred, is Bruce here?" She asked.

The elderly man stepped back from the door. "He is in the smaller study."

"Thank you." She entered the large building and headed toward the room. She knew this room as the place Bruce went when he needed to think or relax. The small fireplace gave off a relaxing aura; she and Bruce had spent a few evenings there, cuddled up together, both reading. She entered the room to see the fire burning low, and Bruce asleep on the large couch. Several liquor bottles were scattered all around.

"Oh, Bruce," she whispered. Scruff had started to grow on his face, and it looked like he hadn't showered in days. She kissed his forehead lightly, and when he didn't stir, she transported him to his room, where she tucked him into bed.

She entered the kitchen to find Alfred. He turned and handed her a tall glass of hot chocolate.

"Thank you." She sat down and hugged it close. "How long has he been like this?"

Alfred grabbed a cup of tea and sat down next to her. "About a week, ever since you left."

"I was gone a whole week?" She looked at Alfred who seemed puzzled. "I'm sure he told you about me."

"That you are really the woman in white? Yes."

"When I left, I went to the moon. It's hard to tell time there, and I fell into a deep sleep."

"Batman has not been out since either," Alfred told her.

"I'm so sorry, Alfred." She sipped her drink. "I shouldn't have left like that."

"I have never seen Master Bruce like this," Alfred told her. "He is usually able to brush things off."

"Alfred, I made a terrible mistake, and I need to make things right with him. I have a plan; would you be willing to help me?"

"Of course."

He was in his room; how had he gotten there? The last thing the tall man remembered was falling asleep in the study. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. On the foot of his bed sat his black suit and a small note.

'Clean up and put this on, then meet me in the dining room.' On the bottom, right hand corner was a tiny picture of a bunny; Serenity's signature.

He hesitated at first, willing himself to ignore the curiosity, and wanting to be angry with her. But soon he got out of bed and followed the instructions on the note.

He entered the dining area cautiously. The table was set for two, candles giving off a soft glow; and at the other end of the table, by the setting, stood Serenity. Any anger he'd had towards her was now gone. She looked more beautiful than she ever had, in a dress made of shimmering white and gold.

She smiled gently and began to walk toward him. Silently she raised her had to touch his cheek, only to have him move slightly away from her. "I'm so sorry." Her eyes met his.

He looked away. He wanted more than anything to pull her close and kiss her, but the warrior inside him told him to act angry, even if he wasn't. "What do you want?"

"Bruce, I know you're still angry with me, and I don't blame you at all. But if you would just listen to what I have to say, I think you'll be happy." She offered him her hand.

The black-haired man took her hand and let her lead him to the chairs at the other end of the table, where the food was set. He sat as she motioned him to do, and stared, wide eyed, as she knelt on the floor in front of him, her beautiful dress billowing out around her, making her look like a flower.

"Bruce, I love you, and I am so sorry for the way I left, and that I was gone so long." She paused, taking a deep breath. "You are the most amazing man. You go out most nights and put others before yourself. You are kind, and gentile, and passionate.

"While I was gone, I went to the moon and found out a few things."

"The moon?" Bruce asked, clearly shocked.

She giggled. "Yes, I am from there after all."

Bruce nodded. "True."

"Anyway," she continued. "I discovered that, if you and I, choose to, I can give you a longer life. As a Lunarian, I would have had a longer life anyway. But my first husband was only human as well, and when we wed, and I gave him my life, essentially, I granted him a longer life as well. Had he not perished in the battle, and Cosmos had not been born, we would be living in Crystal Tokyo and he would still be alive, and quite young, even now."

She paused now, and reached into a small pocket on the side of her dress. "I am willing to share my life with you, and if you would still have me, I would like nothing more than to have you as my king." She offered him a small box.

"Are you proposing to me?" Bruce questioned, opening the box.

"I know it's not traditional, and I want you to know that if you accept, you will live for thousands of years."

He was silent.

"You don't need to answer right away, it's a bit to take in. But I am here when you're ready. For now, let's eat." She stood up and began to turn away when Bruce stopped her and stood as well.

"I don't need time to think about it." He pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they parted his whispered, "I can't wait to have you as my wife!"

Yay! Happy ending. What did you think? Please review. I'm thinking of expanding this fic, should I do a prequel or a sequel?

Gohaun


End file.
